The Scarlet Hand
Guild Info Guild Name: The Scarlet Hand Leader: Joseph Haltman Faction: Neutral, Predominantly humans Alignment: Lawful-Evil Desired zone of operations: Eastern Plaguelands Background(story): The Scarlet Crusade was an organisation which was the very peak of human dominance in the Plaguelands after the Scourge struck until the events of the Scarlet Enclave. The Scourge decimated the lands adjacent to Tyr's Hand and General Abbendis the younger was consequently branded a traitor by those who were left to defend their lands. Now scattered and disbanded, the Scarlet Crusade seeks to re-unite to annihilate the Scourge and reclaim their land of Lordaeron for their own from their base of operations in Tyr's Hand from where Commander Joseph Haltman strives to destroy the remaining traces of undeath in the Plaguelands. Guild Memberships: Requirements: Race: Human (No limit) Dwarves (one per 10 humans invited) High Elves (1 per 15 humans invited) Armour: A suitable set of red coloured armour though nothing overly flashy especially if your low-ranked within the guild Ranks Commander - The Highest rank in the guild, currently held by Joseph Haltman Captain - One of the Officer ranks, the Captain is in charge of the infantry which consist of Paladins and Warriors Grand Abbot - One of the tree officer ranks, the Grand Abbot is in charge of the priesthood which is the priests and also the mages at the moment Grand Assassin - The last of the three officer ranks, the Grand Assassin is in charge of the infiltration platoon which is the rogues within the guild Lieutenant - A sub-officer under the command of the Captain, the Lieutenant aids the Captain with meetings and generally acts as the Captain's aid High Priest - Another sub-officer which works under the command of the Grand Abbot by aiding with recruitment, meetings and organising the odd preaching ceremony Chief Assassin - The Grand Assassin's sub-officer who briefs the lower-ranking infiltrators with missions, aids in recruitment and takes orders from the Grand Assassin Footman - The staple soldier in the Scarlet army armed with platemail and all manner of weapons, they are the prime weapon against the scourge Priest - The holy word of the Scarlet Crusade travels with these wise preachers who not only smite heathenous undead minions but also heal and renew their comrade's vigor Infiltrator - The eyes and ears of the Scarlet Crusade, armed with a deadly array of weapons these Scarlet crusaders destroy the Scourge war machine from behind the enemy's front lines Recruit - The new initiates to the Scarlet Crusade, either been there since its founding or rescued from the tainted plaguelands, these soldiers fight to prove their worth Acolyte - The new additions to the priesthood who learn the ways of the holy light and act as 'students' to the Scarlet military Scout - The quick-footed ones within the Scarlet ranks will end up being a scout, surveillance and reconnisance of the Scarlet Crusade in order to prove their mettle News The Guild is still going ahead! Should you wish to join simply send me Dascombe a PM on the Epilogue forums and i'll add you to the list, we intend to set up shop as soon as open beta is open!